All Alone
by AerintheWhiteKnight
Summary: Hermione is having withdrawal from her love. Please read and review. Not dirty in the slightest


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm borrowing them.**

**I am working on **_**The Other Granger Girl**_** but I felt the need to get this out.**

**I want to thank dontlikehugs18 for beta-ing this with me.**

**Post DH. Ignores the Epilogue. I never liked Hermione and Ron. Ever. If you do, I'm sorry. **

_Onomatopoeia are in italics. __**Flashbacks in bold italics.**_

_Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. _

I finally put my book down. I wasn't capable of reading any longer. Usually I read fine, but tonight I couldn't get past the second paragraph on the third page. I spun my legs onto the floor, Crookshanks mewed his frustration at having to move from his perch. "Oh, hush, you," I grumbled at my longtime pet.

He still can't understand my attachment to the scruffy cat. I put so much money into paying for Crookshanks' potions that he costs as much to support as a child. Since my love and I can't find time to take care of children, Crookshanks is the closest we'll have for a while.

I look at the clock again. Still two hours before he's supposed to be home. I don't think I can last another of these business trips. I hate not coming home to him after long days at work. It doesn't help I've been sick all week. I'll have to convince him to shorten these escapades. It's not that I can't live without him. I did that for years. But he's become a comfort after a hard schedule at work. I stood up and walked to our room. The blanket is still as crisp as the last night he slept in it. I walked back to the couch to get his comforter. It helps to sleep with his scent. The spicy, masculine smell counteracts the stench of the city.

I never felt like this when Ron would leave me. When Ron would leave, I would be able to breathe again. I looked forward to the training camps he would go to for days at a time. I could actually talk to my male friends again. I left Ron when he hit me for the first time. He caught Harry over for tea one day. I ran and became absorbed in work. That's where I met him.

_**A week after the incident, Ron decided that I was just confused and that he would bring me home. "Hermione, baby, come home. You know I didn't mean it," He tried his best to look apologetic. **_

_**"Ron, I told you. It's over. I'm sick of your over possessiveness. I can't even have tea with Harry. Ron, you're keeping me from my old school friends. That's not fair to me. No, I'm not going back,"**_

_**He spanned the distance between the door and my desk. "Hermione, I'll let you talk to Harry. You just need to ask. I don't appreciate being blindsided,"**_

_**"Ron, don't you know how preposterous that statement was? It's my life. I make my decisions. Now, go," I turned to my paperwork. He had other ideas.**_

_**"Hermione, let's go. Now," He violently grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my chair. **_

__

_**"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Let me go!" I screamed. I pulled back with all of my might, but the quidditch camps had done their work. He pulled me around my desk and towards the door. "Help, somebody help! Please!" I was frantic now.**_

**Smack.**_** "Hermione, shut your trap. Everybody is out to lunch. You're going to create a scene," I kept screaming and he smacked me again. I lost consciousness after that one.**_

_**I woke up in the arms of someone I didn't recognize. I tried to remember what happened and it all came rushing back. I relaxed against the sturdy chest I was being held against. "You still know how to make a scene, Ms. Granger," The chest rumbled against me. "You just go ahead and sleep," **_

_**I woke up again in a strange apartment. I snuggled into the warmth of the bed. I decided to explore the strange apartment and to find the owner and maybe my savior. I walked out into the hall and…**_

"Hello. I seem to have found my damsel in distress," A familiar voice pulled me from my reverie. I spun around and into the arms of my lover. "What were you thinking of, my dear?" His handsome smile made my week.

"Just how you saved me from the evil tyranny of a terrible relationship," I placed my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent that always intoxicated me.

"That again? You always think about that when I leave," He rested his head on top of mine. "Not that I mind,"

"You're not allowed to leave me again. I missed you so much," I squeezed him tight.

"'Mione, I missed you too, baby. I'm not going anywhere soon. I promise," His hand gently reached down and cupped my chin, pulling my face up to look him in the eye. "I love you, Hermione,"

"I love you, too, Blaise,"

**Well, good ? Bad? Ugly? Tell me please. A review or two would be nice. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
